


Pink

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Hiroto is just an idiot in love, Kissing, M/M, Midorikawa being a sweetheart, Nudity, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Hiroto admires how pink lipstick looks on Midorikawa.





	Pink

I didn't manage to get you to put on full lipstick on your lips. Your cheeks went hot when I dared to even mention it, when I showed you the golden metallic tube I ended up buying as an impulse and your eyes looked at me, then at the expensive Dior lipstick I was handing you. The look in your eyes softened a little, you liked the idea, or at least liked the idea of pleasing me in this little whim I had.

Pink suits you, every color in this world suits you and your tanned skin. I didn't care that you were so shy that couldn't even put on another coat of lipstick to see the full color, this natural rosy tone that was the same you had after we kissed for hours was fine. Was enough to rile me up. I have to breathe, one in, one out, another in and slowly let it out by my mouth when I see you taking off your robe in front of me. Then the clip that held your hair was gone too, and locks of silky green fell on top of your naked shoulders. I wanted to keep seeing your shoulders, the moment I saw them I needed to put my lips on them. I will do it later since you're walking towards me and I should pay attention to what you say and not just the movement of your rosy pink lips. I have to wake up.

"You are weird, Hiroto" you whisper shyly at me, opening your legs and sitting on my lap completely naked " does… this really get you off?"

I couldn't answer fast enough, the smell of your skin entranced me and I laid my forehead on your soft chest as I tried to regain composure. One breath in, then out, this time it smelled like you.

"Anything you do could" I sound desperate, I'm desperate and also honest.

"... You're a pervert"

"Then what are you for letting me do this to you?"

"A people's pleaser"

I kiss your chest, then start going up your neck. I leave a trail of kisses until I finally get to see your face clearly. This shade of pink is your shade of pink, no one else would ever look as good with it as you do right here, right now. Then you smile and kiss the tip of my nose because I'm again lost in my thoughts when I should be making love to you.

"Don't get so distracted"

"Don't be so beautiful"

"You really have the perfect thing to say every time"

"...Are you tired of it?" My heart pounds faster.

"Huh? Of what?"

Anxiousness always comes up when I doubt myself when I think I'm overdoing it, or when I think I might bother him when I'm honest like this.

"When I tell you that you're beautiful…"

Now you look the other way, you're breathing differently and then you hug me and put your head on top of my shoulder.

"You're just saying what you think. There's nothing wrong with that"

"If I'm ever annoying you can just-"

"Hiroto, you're never annoying. At least not to me"

Now I'm the one that's blushing, only that in my pale skin it's pure red what can be seen. You lift up your face and giggle at my own before kissing my lips. Soft, you're always soft, Ryuuji, and it makes me mad crazy, this first brush of lips did a work on me. You giggle once again at seeing my paler lips being the same shade of pink as yours and I see you making that face, that expression that tells me you got an idea. Suddenly, you start kissing my cheeks, my forehead, the tip of my nose again and again. You look up at your work and my face is covered in pinkish kiss marks. I blush to the point of my ears.

"Now you're more beautiful too"

The erotism was still In the air, I was obviously hard since you where sitting butt naked on my lap and only my jeans separated my skin from yours, but there was still the heat. Even so, you did your thing, you were adorable in that gesture of smooching my face and my heart beat so fast I felt it would pop out of my chest. I was about to lose my cool, to stutter and make a fool of myself. 

Thank God you kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on a whim, I've been falling for pink lipstick lately!.


End file.
